vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kikyō
Summary Kikyo was a very powerful priestess during the Sengoku jidai and, at one time, Inuyasha's main love interest. She was entrusted by the yokai taijiya to guard and purify the Shikon no Tama. Along with her younger sister, Kaede, Kikyo dedicated her life to protecting the jewel, slaying many demons in the process and thus could not live a normal life like other girls. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically. At least Low 7-B with purification arrows Name: Kikyo (桔梗, "Chinese Bellflower") Origin: InuYasha Gender: Female Age: 18 (Human), 68 (As a Specter) Classification: Human Priestess, Spectre (Undead) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 7), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic (Spiritual), Master Archer, Healing Magic, Purification, Immobilization, Resurrection, Necromancy, Enhanced Eyesight, Spell Reflection, Sealing, Barriers, Soul Absorb and Steal, Nature Manipulation, Molecular Destruction (Via purification attacks), Telepathy (In undead and via Mayose), Flight (Type 4) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically. At least Small City level against demons & evil spirits with purification arrows (These arrows are capable of harming the likes of Inuyasha and Naraku) Speed: Athletic Human movement speed with at least Supersonic+ combat speeds and reactions Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Requires athlete class lifting strength to quickly pull the string on a bow and launch arrows with the kinds of speeds seen from Kikyo) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street level physically. Small City level against demonic and spiritual attacks (Her purification powers have allowed revived Kikyo to survive being impaled by Naraku and falling into a river of his miasma) Stamina: High. As a spectre, her endurance is far above that of any normal human. She survived a large hole in her torso which was the result of Naraku impaling her an also survived exposure to his miasma. Even during her previous life, she managed to walk seemingly kilometres despite being grievously wounded and muster up enough power to seal Inuyasha. Range: At least several hundred meters with purification arrows. Standard Equipment: * Saigu-Yumi and Hamaya: a powerful bow and arrows. Capable of reflecting enemy spells. * Sacred Arrows: empowered arrows, can easily break barriers, destroy spells, obliterate evil, and deal fatal wounds. Kikyo is regarded as the strongest priestest ever seen. Her Sacred Arrows are enchanted with her Purification spell. * Arrow of Sealing: Arrow that seals enemy in a spell of eternal sleep - can affect entites that are "invincible" Intelligence: Very High, knowledgable about spiritual entities and demons. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Purification:' Creates purple balls of energy that purify souls and destroy bodies on a molecular level. *'Purification (Touch):' Much stronger version of the above ability, requires physical touch, and great evils (like Magatsuhi) are affected by it. *'Spiritual Immobilization:' Freezes an target in place and can make them inivisible, requires physical touch. *'Mayose:' The Mayose is a high-level mystical spell cast on a twig that can only be performed by a highly skilled and experienced priestess with exceedingly strong and powerful spiritual power and knowledge. The twig grows into a huge tree that reaches the clouds once it is enchanted with a special spell, works as a form of telepathy. *'Shikigami Creation:' She is able to create human-like Shikigami that she uses to perform various tasks for her, they can contain any of her power and any of her abilities. *'Invisibility:' Can turn herself invisible to those who cannot see the Netherworld (e.g: Monks) *'Resurrection:' Can revive individuals at the cost of her own life. *'Shinidamachu Command:' Can command the dead, these snake spirits also increase her power over time and can steal souls of the living to make them mindless slaves. Also allows Kikyo flight, although this drains her spiritual energy quickly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Inuyasha Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undead Category:Tragic Characters Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Bow Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Priests Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7